During the launch of a boat using a trailer or, alternatively, while loading a boat on a trailer, it is often necessary to wedge safety chocks against the rear wheels of the towing vehicle. Otherwise, it may be drawn into the water.
According to the prior art, removal of these safety chocks is an operation requiring two people: a driver for the towing vehicle and a second person to remove the chocks, as the towing vehicle is being driven forward and before the trailer wheels can come into contact with them. Unfortunately, this approach creates a hazardous situation for the second person when he tries to get in between the towing vehicle and the trailer so that he can remove the chocks.